A Certain Guy
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Day" : Mikoto stop's off at a bookstore to buy the book Kuroko drooled all over, the cashier and store aid sees Kuroko and plans to ask her out... What will Kuroko's answer be?


Trip to the bookstore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = dreams/remembering past dreams**

**Bold Underline = ****Important words **

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

It'd been three days since she woke to the Level 5's kiss. Still pondering how to go about approaching the topic or if she should even approach it at all. Finally settling on the decision to wait for Mikoto to talk to her about it herself, if she hadn't said anything to her out loud she probably wasn't comfortable enough with her feelings to be so open yet. The last three days had been strange not just because of the kiss, but she'd found out where Mikoto had been the week before.

To her complete and utter surprise Judgment 177th branch now had a newbie in its ranks, but that wasn't what surprised her… 'I still can't believe it even now when were running around on patrol together.' Kuroko blushed racing behind the Level 5 brunette who was in pursue of a delinquent who'd just stolen a girls purse.

"Hold it!" Mikoto yelled out frustrated, she couldn't use much power in this place if she didn't watch how she used her powers there was a good chance she'd get Kuroko into trouble again. Mikoto's eye landed on a trash lid that'd fallen over in the delinquent's haste, a smirk twitched to her face as she concentrated her electric shocks to her feet stimulating the muscles in her legs and feet. She beamed to the object of her attention in a flash drawing her kicking foot back, kicking the lid harshly it flow through the air smacking the fast Esper.

It hit him in the back of the head knocking him out, he fell to the ground unconscious as Mikoto stomped her foot back down to the ground "Ah ha gotcha!" She cheered triumphantly as she bent over resting her hands on her knees to try and get the required oxygen back into her body. They'd been at this for far too long! Now she knew why Kuroko didn't participate in school sports it took everything she had Teleporting and all to survive this!

Kuroko walked up behind the fallen delinquent cuffing him, but left him laying on the ground as she collapsed from exhaustion. Mikoto walked up beside her asking if she was alright. Fake tears ran down her face "It's bad when I'm looking forward to the paperwork." Kuroko sulked.

A small smile tugged across as she fell to the ground beside her laughing. Kuroko clicked a button on the cell phone clipped to her ear "Uiharu, notify Anti-Skill Mikoto and I need a minute to rest up." Kuroko huffed out. People walked passed them and gave them a momentary glance of curiosity.

Mikoto's eyes landed on a nearby store that caught her eye, standing up. "Hey Kuroko will you be okay if I leave you here for a minute? I have to go get something from that store over there." Mikoto asked pointing at the store in question.

Kuroko stared at the store 'A book store?' she thought with a raised eyebrow "Um sure but what are you…"

"Thanks I'll be back in a flash!" Mikoto waved her off quickly dashing in the direction of the store seeing an Anti-Skill heading their way to pick up their friend who still laid unconscious on the ground. Mikoto entered the store instantly being hit with that new book smell. The store smelled a little fruity like it'd just been cleaned with a lemon scented cleaner… or was it citrus? Mikoto shook her head, what was she doing she wasn't here to admire the stores cleanliness.

Walking up to the hard cherry wood counter where a young man with glasses resided reading a comic book to pass the time. Mikoto coughed lightly to get his attention "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a book…"

The young man peaked over the edge of the book within his grasp mildly annoyed "No kidding this is a bookstore." he replied sarcastically. He soon fell out of his chair and onto the ground at the glare that was being sent his way and he swore he sensed a little killer intent beyond the look of those equally annoyed eyes. "W-What b-b-book are you looking f-for?" He stuttered slowly backing away until his back hit the wall of books behind him that he'd yet to sort through. His comic book laid forgotten on the floor.

"Advanced Study of Esper's and AIM Diffusion Fields." Mikoto huffed slightly annoyed that a moment ago the guy had had enough back bone to be rude, but now after a simple warning glare he was cowering in the corner 'Geez…' she thought resting her elbow on the cherry wood counter cradling her cheek within her palm as he abruptly stood to find the item she desired.

Mikoto's eyes shifted the titles of the new releases that'd apparently recently come in that the slacker had yet to put out on display and the books that'd been labeled as bad sellers. Mikoto's attention was caught by one on the bad sellers shelf, Mikoto pulled her head away from her hand as she stepped away from the counter letting it drop back down to her side. She walked around the counter eyeing the book on the shelf "This is a book on… Teleportation." Mikoto mumbled pulling the thick book out at the spine.

It was no wonder this one was on the bad sellers' shelf. Within all of Academy City there were what maybe sixty four Teleporters? Most of which are only Level 1's and 2's. Teleportation was a difficult power to come by… Whereas Mikoto's power there were at least several thousand with the same power varying from Level 1 to 4. Mikoto stared at the cover of the dusty book "W-W-What are you doing back there?! O-Only the cashier is allowed b-behind the counter!" He shouted pointing at her while his opposing hand held a book firmly clutched to his chest.

Mikoto ignored him momentarily as she turned over the book resting in her hands glancing at the price. "I think I'll be taking this as well." Mikoto answered as though she hadn't heard his statement a moment ago. Her eyes shifted from the book in her hands back to the shelf for a moment, holding the book with one hand she reached up tugging out another book by the spine "And I think I'll get this one for me…" she explained turning around carefully dropping the two wanted items onto the counter before rounding it back to the proper side.

The cashier huffed irritatedly as he walked back behind the register placing the book she asked for on the table. He rung up the books, choking on air when he rung up the price of the book she'd originally come for. "Um you sure you want this?" he questioned eyeing the combined price of the three books. That much money could easily support him for at least three months in his apartment; with food!

Mikoto nodded pulling out a bank card from her pocket, the purchase was made with a simple swipe and a low volume beep that showed the transaction had gone through. While the young man carefully placed the books in a bag for her Mikoto's eyes wandered to look out the window of the store. Kuroko looked to be finishing up the report on the delinquent they'd just caught and was making her way over to the store. "Oh wow she's kinda cute… You know her?" The young man questioned leaning over the counter to get a better view.

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched and a light flicker of a spark bounced off her head "I'd keep those eyes in that head of yours if I were you buddy." she grunted. She watched as the redheads eyes locked on hers and she beamed.

The boy leaned over further "I-I think I caught her eye…"

Mikoto mentally growled 'Keep dreaming!' she snapped. Watching as Kuroko closed the distance to the store "She's not your type…" Mikoto muttered under her breath as she took the bag in hand.

The boy who obviously wasn't paying much attention began to fix his hair using the window as a mirror "We'll see about that!" he grinned.

Mikoto rolled her big brown eyes, but for some reason she felt a little worried. Would Kuroko turn this guy down flat? Or would she choose to go out with him at least on one date to be polite? Or would she actually… Nah Kuroko wouldn't… Would she?

Kuroko dashed into the store ignoring the annoying bell that rang signaling another customer had entered the store. "Hello welcome to…" the young boy cut himself off when the redhead rushed passed him completely ignoring him.

Mikoto sweat-dropped at this, blushing a little when Kuroko grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers together "Konori said we can come in for the day and begin doing the paperwork." Kuroko explained tugging at the Level 5 towards the door.

"H-Hey wait!" The young boy reached out stopping them.

Kuroko glanced over her shoulder "Is something wrong? Did her card not go through?" Kuroko questioned recalling seeing Mikoto swiping her card from across the street while she was talking to an Anti-Skill Officer.

"N-No that's not… I mean I uh… Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He stuttered out with a bow. His eyes were closed as he awaited her answer.

Kuroko stared in a mild form of shock before flashing him a sad smile "I'm flattered, but I have to decline." she replied looking towards Mikoto again. Mikoto blushed a little at the younger girls focused stare.

"Why?" He interrogated making Mikoto feel all the more irritated. Did he really need to know the reason?

Kuroko tightened her gentle grip a little "Because, I'm already in love with someone." she spoke flashing Mikoto a genuine smile. Her words left the young man in a sad heap on the floor, he sat bent down drawing imaginary pictures into the hardwood floor. Mikoto answered back with a raised eyebrow expression that held a mixture of confusion and embarrassment at the confession.

She may not have said who, but the way her attention was locked on her and the way she was smiling at her… It was extremely hard not to know who she was talking about. What confused her though was the look of patience in her eyes like she was waiting for something… Mikoto looked away holding up the bag of books "H-Here one's for you, one's for me and the other is to replace the text book you drooled on last night." she muttered.

When Kuroko didn't respond Mikoto looked her way to find her staring at her in confusion "What book?" Kuroko finally spoke up.

"Advanced Study of Esper's and AIM Diffusion Fields." Mikoto answered ignoring the gasp that escaped the younger girl's lips.

**Mikoto turned to her leaning over giving the younger girl a quick peak on the lips, Mikoto pulled away with a smile "I think I'll call that even for now."**

'C-Could this be what that was all about…' Kuroko wondered. "B-But t-this book costs!" Kuroko stuttered out only stopping when Mikoto's finger covered her lips. Kuroko's cheeks reddened as she looks at the brunette.

Mikoto sighed "Relax its fine." she reassured, pulling her finger away from Kuroko's lips to wave off the amount she'd spent today. Even though she said that though she was certain her mother was bound to pay her a visit about it… 'And maybe… If I tell her that I fell in love with someone maybe dad will finally come visit.' She thought recalling the times when her father use to be around all the time how he use to always comment on how he'd never let any guys date her without his consent.

"Come on we have work to do!" Mikoto said tugging her out of the store their hands still locked together.

The door closed behind them, the young man who'd been watching their retreat had noticed something… something he hadn't noticed moments ago. He gasped still pointing at their retreating forms like idiot…

**"She's not your type…" "She's not your type…"** **"She's not your type…"**

Mikoto's words echoed in his head her voice gradually getting lower with each time it repeated.

**"Because, I'm already in love with someone." "In love with someone." "In love with someone."**

Shifting his gaze between the two as the talked for a moment outside the store before leaving "S-She didn't mean…" the young man paused still watching as the two girls walked down the street hand and hand practically shoulder to shoulder! 'Oh my god!' He gasped clapping his hands to his face 'How did I miss it?!' his mind screeched.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
